Before,The Baby
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: prequel to the,"The Baby",starts as Beckett two months,credit to my beta,chapter 5 is updated cause I missed a chapter.
1. Two,months

You're wasting everybody's time. Just say it. Say you killed him." Beckett leaned up against the wall, pressuring her suspects into admitting their sins.  
"You know, the force must be getting kinda desperate for officers." One of the men looked her up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate popped a hip and stared them down.  
"It means," the man leaned into the table, talking directly at her. "you're fat." Both men started laughing and making jokes.  
"Looks like she had one too many donuts on break!" The second suspect pointed at Beckett again, still laughing at his own joke.

Beckett's anger took over. She stormed over to the table and slammed her fist down, putting her face close to the others. "You're calling me at? Take a look at yourself. You're nothing but a low life scum, running around killing and then stuffing the body in a dumpster. And you got your friend over here tagging along."  
"Hey, no one says that to my friend, or me for hat matter, he's only telling the truth." He looked Beckett up and down again.

She reached over the table and grabbed his collar, "Look, buddy. I'm not fat. I don't like donuts. I'm pregnant. And still tougher than you."  
"Pregnant?" The guy snorted at her.  
"Did I say you could talk?" Beckett pointed a finger at him, making him back up and shake his head. "I'm tired, I can't drink coffee, and I'd really like to go home. So how about you make this a lot easier on all of us, and not waste anymore of my time?"

"We won't." The men had gone from tough as nails to soft as cotton candy like that.  
The first guy tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Say sorry."  
"Sorry."

He saw her come out of the room, wiping her eyes and keeping her head down. She slammed the break room door behind her. She sat in the nearest chair, exhausted, and started crying. The hormones were already getting the best of her. Castle opened the door slowly, and saw her. He bent down in front of her, "Kate, sweetie, what happened?"

She put her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. "They called me fat. I don't even usually care what people call me. I've been called a lot worse than fat, but there was something about it that was so humiliating."  
"Honey, you're not fat."  
"I'm just going to keep getting fatter and uglier as the months go on." She was crying heavily, still unable to compose herself.  
"Kate, you could never be ugly, ever." He wiped the tears off her cheeks, reassuringly. She kept her head down, though. "Kate, look at me." She looked up slowly. He reached for a box of tissues, wiping mascara off her cheek. He gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips when he was done.

She was waiting at the elevator for him, while he grabbed his things and talked to the boys. He stopped at Ryan and Espo's desks. "She okay, bro?" Espo looked at him in concern.  
"Yeah, she's just tired. Hasn't been sleeping well." He paused and looked at the murder board. "Could you guys.." he trailed off.  
"We'll wrap it up." Ryan answered.  
"Thanks guys." Castle smiled at them before hurrying to his wife's side to finally go home.


	2. Three months

"Shut the door, Beckett." Gates pointed and went to sit behind her desk.  
"What's this about, sir?" Beckett shut the door as instructed and sat opposite of her captain.  
"I saw the tapes of the interrogation."  
"Sir."  
Gates put her hand up. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not mad."  
Beckett was expecting worse, her eyes opening wide. "You're not?"  
"Well, I am upset that you didn't tell me." She shifted, pulling her glasses off.  
"I know, sir. I'm sorry."  
"But despite that, I'm happy for you and Mr. Castle."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"And I know this is going to kill you, but." Gates paused, waiting to see if Beckett would understand where this was going.  
Beckett finished her thoughts, "You can't have me out in the field, I know."  
"You can still solve murders in the precinct, just not leads."  
"I understand. Can you keep this quiet for now?"  
"Of course. We'll discuss maternity leave soon." Gates stood. "You may go."  
"Thank you sir." Beckett ducked out of the room, wanting to go tell Castle.

"Where's my girl?" Castle shouted from the doorway, having been in meetings all day.  
Beckett ran out of the bedroom and nearly pounced on him, kissing him passionately. She cupped his cheek. She got caught up in the moment, her hands traveling up and down his arms. When they broke apart, she smiled. "Hey."  
"Hey yourself." He kissed her forehead, still holding her waist.  
"Gates knows."  
"And you're happy about that?" Castle raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, actually I'm relieved."  
"She found the tapes?"  
"Yep." Kate nodded. "And I have a feeling the boys and Lanie are suspicious."  
"How?"  
"I nearly vomited on the dead body today. Ugh the whole thing was just gross." She made a face. Castle snickered at her. "Stop it, it wasn't funny."  
"You're right, vomiting on dead bodies is serious business." She hit him on the arm before going back in to kiss him, her stomach not yet getting in the way.

That night, he rolled over, only to find her side of the bed empty. He walked out of the bedroom, and noticed the patio door was opened just a little. "What are you doing, Kate? It's freezing out here." He took his robe off and set in around her shoulders.  
"I was just thinking." He could hear it in her voice that she had been crying. He looked down to see her mother's chain in her hands.  
"About your mom?" He sat down beside her, and gathered her into his arms.  
"What if those awful men come for our baby? They're still out there."  
"They won't."  
"You know they stop at nothing." Kate instinctively reached up to touch her scar.  
"Both you and I will do anything and everything to protect our child."  
"Yeah, but what if my gun isn't enough?" She turned her head to look at him.  
"Kate, no one is going to hurt our family, ever. There's me and you and the boys, and the entire NYPD. Everything is going to be fine." He kissed her forehead and held her closer still


	3. Four months

"Hey Lanie, What have you got?" Beckett approached her friend in the morgue.

"Hey girl. So before our vic was killed, she had sex." Lanie gave Beckett a look; she knew where this was going.

Castle, clueless as always, asked, "Was she raped?"

Lanie answered him. "No, she wanted to do it. He did use a condom, though, so she's not pregnant."

"Really?" Castle found it odd that she had called them down here to tell them this.

"No." Lanie rolled her eyes at the two.

"Then why?" Castle looked at Lanie questioningly, and then looked at Beckett, who in turn, looked at Lanie.

"So our vic didn't have sex?" Beckett narrowed her eyes and looked at Lanie further.

"Nope." Lanie crossed her arms and stared right at Kate's stomach.

The jig was up. "So you know?" Kate whispered to her friend.

Lanie raised her voice. "Yes! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, but how did you figure it out?"

"Wasn't hard when you of all people almost threw up all over the crime scene. In all the years I've known you, you have never gotten squeamish over anything. You basically gave yourself away." Lanie smiled at her, becoming the detective for a moment.

The phone on Beckett's desk rang once, twice, and on the third call, Ryan walked over and answered. "Ryan."

"Hello, This is Doctor Wayne's office. I'm looking for Kate Beckett. The receptionist spoke quickly, obviously busy and trying to get through the phone call and on to the next one.

"They're out on a case right now. Can I take a message?" Ryan was getting curious. Dr. Wayne was Jenny's maternity doctor.

"Yes, thank you. Can you let them know that their appointment is nine o'clock on Tuesday? They have an ultrasound." Someone in the background was calling for the receptionist, while Ryan stood with his jaw on the floor.

"Sir, can you let them know?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." The line went dead, the young woman having too many tasks to worry about if they got done correctly. She had relayed the message she needed to. What she didn't know, however, was that she just gave Kate and Rick away.

"Holy." Ryan was about to finish his statement when Espo came up to him, sensing his friends change in mood.

"You okay, bro?"

"Mom and dad are going to be mom and dad." That was all Ryan could say, as he finally hung up the phone.

Espo leaned over to make sure he heard his partner correctly. "What? Beckett is pregnant?"

"I guess so."

"Woah, I didn't even know they were trying." Espo spun in his chair, still surprised.

Ryan walked back from Beckett's desk, "Me either."

Beckett walked in, and instantly noticed the boys. They were all smiley and quiet; like they always got when they knew something they weren't supposed to. She turned towards them, raising an eyebrow. "Hey guys."

"Hey Beckett." They both said in unison.

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"Your doctor called."

She cut Ryan off, "You answered my phone?"  
"It rang three times!" He held up three fingers and then continued. "Anyway, you have an appointment Tuesday at nine for an ultrasound?" His tone turned questioning.

She knew, yet again, that the jig was up. They knew. There was no denying it any longer. "Okay, okay, yes. I'm pregnant."

Ryan stood up, and was about to announce it to the entire bullpen, when Beckett stopped him, putting her hand over his mouth.

"I didn't tell you, because you two can't keep your mouths shut." Beckett stood close to the two.

"We can." Espo looked at Ryan who nodded his head.

Beckett turned to walk away. "Yeah right." Then she turned back around to put a finger to her lips, telling them to keep it quiet. Everyone who needed to know did; that was enough.


	4. Five months(flashbacks)

She was in the shower, unwinding from the day. She went to wash her belly, and noticed that it was growing bigger It wasn't super noticeable yet, but she could tell. She couldn't help but to think of the times leading up to her pregnancy.

He was sucking on the pulse of her neck, just where she liked it, but tonight was different. She wasn't reacting, or participating. She wasn't doing anything. She didn't even notice he had moved from her neck to her cheek, too into her thoughts.  
"Kate, sweetie."  
"Yeah?" She snapped out of her daydream.  
"What's wrong?"  
She traced his face and jaw line with her fingers. "I think I really want." She trailed off.  
He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it.  
"I really want a baby." She finally finished, looking him in the eyes.  
"Me too." A smile crept onto Castle's face, and on Beckett's also. He leaned in and kissed her.

She never wanted to be a mother, she wanted a job. That was all she had. No time for relationships, until she met and fell in love with him. Now, she wanted to be married and have a baby. She didn't know what had come over. All she knew was she wanted to be pregnant.

She was on her normal, daily run, when she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She ran towards the nearest convenient store. The lady behind the counter looked at her with concern; she must have looked awful. "Are you okay, honey?"  
"Can I use your bathroom?"  
"Yeah, sure, honey, down there." Beckett hurried in the direction she pointed. She ran the cold water, splashing it over her face and neck as soon as she could. She hadn't been feeling well, and this just made her more suspicious.  
When she went back into the store, the woman commented, "Everything alright?"  
"Do you guys sell pregnancy tests?"  
The woman nodded. "Yeah, we do." She walked over to where they were and picked one up. "This is the best one."  
Beckett took it and reached for the money to pay, but the lady shook her head.  
"Go ahead, I'll take care of it."  
Beckett smiled at her. "Thank you." She ran back to the loft, and straight to the bathroom. It was the slowest two minutes of her life. But when she finally picked up the stick and examined it, she found her answer. She was pregnant.  
Feb 9She was nearly crying at the scare, the scare of losing her baby.

She went to flush the toilet, when she saw blood. She let out a little scream, covering her mouth with her hands. Castle heard her scream. He rushed to the bathroom,"Kate?"  
She opened up the door. "There's blood in the toilet." Her face was pale as she tried to relax her shaking hands.

The scream echoed in her head as she sat in the doctors office. He had confirmed that she was still pregnant, and spotting can occur early on. She was fine, her baby was fine. Even after she found out everything was alright, she was still shaken up.

"Come here." He tried comforting her.  
"No." She just needed time to gather herself.  
He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He rocked her side to side, but she broke free from his embrace. He grabbed her arm, not wanting her t be alone. Everything turned out okay, but it had still rattled her. "Kate."  
"No, Castle, please."  
"Please talk to me."  
"Let me go!" She just needed to be alone for a second. She shut the bedroom door behind her. He knocked on the door, still not giving up.  
"Castle, please go away! I'll be out in a little bit."  
He knew he wasn't getting his way with this one. "Okay."

A little later, Castle went to try again, this time having a reason to get her to come out. "Kate, everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I was just getting changed."  
"Okay, Epso and Ryan have something."  
"I'll be right out."


	5. Sixth months

"Castle, you know how much I hate surprises." Castle lead Kate into the room, a blindfold over her eyes. He held her around the waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You'll like this one, I promise." He lead her a few more steps and then stopped. "Okay, open your eyes."

She tore the blindfold off, and blinked a couple of times. She was standing in his office, except it wasn't an office anymore. The desk and furniture and decor had been switched out for a crib, rocking chair, and powder blue. There were giraffes, elephants, and lions all around, each happy, and little. The colors and lighting was soft and inviting. Everything at a place. "Castle." She walked over to the crib and ran a hand up and down the rail.

"I moved my study so he could be closer."

She turned around and smiled at him. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and kissed him. "I love it. Thank you."

"What about the baby, does he like it?" Castle gestured to her belly.

"He loves it, but your offspring is hungry.

"And what could daddy get for his offspring?"

"Chocolate ice cream with pasta and caramel topping."

"Really?" Castle made a face.

"Please, I'm really hungry."

"Fine."

She kept moving around in bed, not being able to get comfortable.

Castle turned around. "Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep. Castle Junior won't stop kicking. I'm so tired."

He moved closer to her and rubbed her belly. "Why won't you let your momma sleep?"

"I want him out."

He moved up to look her in the eyes. "Just three more months." He kissed her, still rubbing little circles on her belly.

"Three more months until we meet our beautiful baby boy." She said tracing his jaw.


	6. Seven months

Beckett had always loved cuddling with Castle, but when she was pregnant, it was magnified. She liked having him close to her. She would freak out in the middle of the night if he had gone to write.

They were sitting in bed, her in his lap. She held around arms around his neck, while he supported her back. All of a sudden, his phone rang. "Babe." Her tone told him she didn't want him to answer.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's probably a murder." Even though Kate couldn't work, the boys still called him to come help.

"Please don't go." She hung on to him tighter.

"See, I told you not to go on leave so early." His tone wasn't mean, but the hormones were too much.

Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Kate, I'm not mad at you. I'm just saying I knew you would want to work as soon as you couldn't."

It was too late, though, she was crying on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. His phone rang again, this time he picked it up. The conversation was short. "Kate, I'm going to go into work. I'll be back in a little bit. You need to rest."

She picked up her head. "I know. Go ahead. I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional. It's repulsive. Tell the boys I said hi and that I miss them." She fixed his hair for him.

"I will. I love you. Try and get some rest. If you need me, just call and I'll be home as fast as I can."

"I love you too." She kissed him, watched him leave, and settled back in bed to talk to her belly.


	7. Eight months part 1

She moving around the kitchen, eating peanut butter and olives on a spoon, her huge bump in the way. All she wanted was food, food, and more food. Now that she was eight and a half months, she could pop at any time. She continued looking through the fridge, when something shifted inside of her. "Hey there little guy. Chill." She put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "Any day now and you'll be here."

She grabbed a jar of pickles from a shelf, finally finding something that would calm her cravings. But as soon as she went to uncap the jar, something shifted again, this time, cause for more concern. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. My water just broke. The baby is coming. I'm having a baby. Where is Castle?

Castle. He was at work with the boys. She reached for her phone, dialing his number as fast as she could. She waited two agonizing rings before she heard the click and then his sweet greeting to her. "Why hello there."

"The baby is coming!" Kate screamed into the phone, walking to the hall closet to retrieve her shoes, and the hospital bag that had been packed for weeks.

"Kate, seriously?"

She could hear his chair screech backwards, her chair actually. He was not supposed to be at her desk; but that was beside the point. The rustle on the other end was indication that he was putting on his coat. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Just sit down and don't move."

Kate quickly sat down. "Hurry."

"Kate?" He said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She couldn't help but smile. This was happening. They had waited nearly nine months to meet their little man, and now, he would be here in no time. Now, their lives were going to change. A new chapter to write.

It had only been seven minutes since their call ended when Castle burst through the door. He ran, yes ran, over to where she was sitting, still cool, calm, and collected. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Just when she was about to get up, the first contraction started, sending pressure throughout her body. She quickly sat back down, holding her back with one hand and her stomach with the other. She closed her eyes, breathing evenly, just like she had been told to.

Castle stood next to her, trying his best to help her through it. When it had finally ended, Kate relaxed and looked at Castle. "Was that the first one?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Castle's protective instincts shining through.

"Absolutely. Let's get to the hospital." She went to get up, Castle right there, supporting her from the side. They made their way out to the street, where Espo and Ryan where sitting in their squad car, identical smiles on their faces.

Kate nearly rolled her eyes. "What is this?" She looked between the three."

"Your police escort, duh." Castle had a stupid grin on her face.

She was about to protest, when another contraction hit her. She ducked into the car, trying to just breath. They waited until it they got the okay from her to drive away from the curb. "Just no sirens, please?"

Ryan looked at Espo, and then back to Kate. "Come on, Beckett, what's the fun in a police escort if we can't go all out?"

"I swear to all that is good, if you turn that siren on, I will kick your a*** as soon as this baby is out of me." Beckett smiled through her threat, and watched as the boys shared a defeated look.

Castle snickered beside his wife. "I love it when you get mad, just not as me."

"Yes, mom." Ryan turned to face front, as Espo turned out of their spot.

They were off, the whole family, to meet the newest member of their family.


	8. Eight months (p2)

Espo could hear Beckett's little screams, the pain starting to get to her. He was starting to feel queezy at the thought of it all. He gripped the steering wheel harder. "You doing okay, Beckett?"

Ryan hit him on the shoulder. "What kinda stupid question is that?

"Do I sound okay?" Beckett, though in pain, added a little sass into her response.

"I was just asking a question. Will everyone stop shouting at me?" He raised a hand in the air and tried to steady his nerves.

The car got quiet again, but only for a moment, before Beckett's pain got worse. She moaned, breathing deeply. "I want an epidural the second we get in that hospital." She said through gritted teeth.

Espo, stupidly, glimpsed in the back seat where Beckett was obviously uncomfortable, with a horrible look on her face. "I think I'm going to be sick. I'm never touching another woman or talking to one or looking at one ever again." He tried concentrating on the road.

"Just shut up and drive, Javi." Beckett rolled her eyes, trying to relax.

Ryan snickered, glancing over his shoulder to share a look with Castle, who was also stifling a laugh. All while Espo, Mr. Special Forces, tried not to hurl at the thought of child birth.

Javi, stupidly, looked back at her, catching a glimpse at her uncomfortable position, and slightly green face.  
The car went silent again.

Kate was finally in a hospital bed, the epidural making her feel so much better. She was having a fairly quick labor, so doctors and nurses were flying around her. Castle, though, stood like a statue beside her, holding her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"I can't wait to meet him." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me either." He squeezed her hand and then kissed her temple.

Just then, her doctor interrupted. "Okay, Kate. I think we're going to have you push! Are you ready?" He pulled the mask over his face, gloves already in place.

She nodded yes, suddenly getting nervous. This was happening right now. No going back.

"Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

And after that, everything happened at light speed. Kate pushed and held her breath, Castle still holding onto her hand for dear life. "You're doing great." She heard him whisper in her ear.

And as soon as it had started, it ended. Her eyes were blurry with tears as the doctor held up a screaming little boy. "Here he is!"

Kate was crying, and laughing, unable to control herself. "Hudson." She whispered. He was perfect, he was everything. He was here and he was hers and his and it was perfect.

Castle hugged her from where he was, kissing her on the lips this time. "He's so perfect, Kate." She turned her head to look him in the eyes, tears running down his face. "I'm just so happy."

She kissed him again, identical tears streaking her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She was asleep on his shoulder, she had been for just a little bit. The exhaustion of delivering their healthy, little boy took a toll on her. But, they would be bringing him in any minute, and he knew she wouldn't want to miss it. "Kate? Kate." He talked slowly, trying to wake her up.

She let out a little groan, scooting her head a little further into his shoulder. "Babe, let me sleep."

He rubbed her arm, trying to help her wake up. "They're going to bring him in soon. Don't you wanna see him?"

Still grumpy and half asleep, Beckett responded. "The baby is the reason I'm so tired, and in so much pain."

Castle let out a breathy laugh. "It was your idea."

She opened her eyes and lifted herself off of his shoulder. "Hey, you had a lot to do with it also, mister. It's not a solo job." She was trying to be serious, but all her efforts failed. She couldn't help but smile.

Just then, a knock at the door ended their banter and made them jump with excitement. A nurse came in, rolling their little bundle in with her. Kate sat up straighter, peaking over the edge to see her little man. All traces of exhaustion gone. The nurse handed her a tiny little creature, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hi Hudson. How are you?" She whispered as she smoothed his little hairs. She loved him so much, and never expected to feel like this about anyone. Her own little family. Every girl's dream.

"It's so good to see you all cleaned up." Castle leaned in, examining his first son. It was an incredible feeling to be a dad again. He got to experience it all over again with Kate.

They both kissed him on the top of his head, settling to watch him, and marvel in their moment; finally a family.

Couple of weeks later.

Hudson was up every hour on the hour that night, needing to be fed and held. Kate reached into his crib to cradle him in her arms. She held him close, breathing in that new baby smell. "Shh, it's okay." She tried getting him back to sleep. He was fussy, though and continued crying and moving around. She fixed the blanket wrapped around him, swaying softly, and humming as she walked back and forth.

Finally, he started to calm down, and opened his little eyes. His hands moved, little fists trying to feel secure. Kate stuck her finger out, Hudson latching on gently. She hummed still, moving back and forth. He had finally settled, looking up at her, blinking slowly. Soon, his little eyelids closed, his hand relaxing around Kate's index finger.

She walked him back to his crib, kissed him on the top of his head, and laid him gently inside. She looked at him for a moment longer, a smile on her face, before returning to her bed to snuggle with Castle.


	9. Final chapter

She got him out of the baby bath, wrapping him up in multiple towels. She snuggled him close, walking into the nursery. She placed him on the changing table, her hand supporting his back. He was so pleasant in the bath, but this part was a nightmare. He hated getting dresses. When she went to remove the towels, he reached up, as if saying "Like mom, please don't."

He started crying the minute she she lifted his arms to put his shirt on. "I know, baby. I know. You gotta wear clothes though. No streaking and stealing a police horse like your father." She snorted trying to keep from laughing at her own joke. When she had finished dressing him, she lifted him up to her shoulder.

Castle met her at the. "Here, can you take him please? I need to put my shoes on." She gently shifted Hudson to his dad, and slipped on some shoes, grabbing the baby bag, also.

"Hey, buddy." Castle rocked him back and forth, waiting for Kate to finish getting ready.

Not three minutes later, makeup, hair, and sensible shoes in place, she peaked from behind the door. "Ready?"

The elevator door opened with a ping, this time revealing three Castles instead of two. It only too seconds before someone glanced over and recognized the two. They were announced, and the entire homicide floor stopped what they were doing to rush over to mom and dad.

Ryan and Espo were the first to make it to them. They hugged eachother, taking turns to congratulate and thank.

Beckett teased Espo. 'Feeling better there, champ? Last time we were all together, you weren't doing to good." She gave him a look, one eyebrow raised.

"You know, I'm going to let that go because you just had a kid. So." He rustled his collar, looking over his shoulder smugly.

"Hey, Castle, can I hold him?" Ryan asked from his squatting position in front of the baby carrier.

"Of course!" Castle walked over to the sea of desks, placing Hudson's carrier on Ryan's. He removed him gently, placing him in Ryan's waiting arms.

"Hey there, little man. Welcome to the family." He looked down at the baby, and then up to Castle and Beckett. "Guys, he's beautiful."

Castle grabbed Kate around the waist, pride emanating off them both. "Thanks."

Esposito was next, him a little more timid than Ryan. But, low and behold, he was turned into a baby person the moment Hudson was in his arms. "You let me know if anyone messes with you. I got it." Espo smiled at him and looked back at his parents. "If you tell him about how I was when I was born, there's gonna be trouble."

Castle an Beckett shared a look, rolling their eyes.

Espo whispered to Hudson, "Don't listen to a word they say when they talk about me. Unless it's about how awesome I am."

They were interrupted when Gates finally came out of her office, arms folded, glasses in hand. She melted the instant she saw what the commotion was about. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, he is just beautiful."

"Thank you, sir." They said in unison, their parental pride shining through.

Gates had taken Hudson from Espo, plopping down in a chair, and started talking to him in her baby voice. She set her glasses down, indication that she was not getting up any time soon. She continued talking and making cute little noises.

Kate watched, and then caught site of Castle. He saw her looking. "That is just strange. Iron Gates." He paused, shaking his head. "I don't think we're ever going to get him back."

She leaned into his side, smiling. It was so good to finally be showing him off, and to her favorite people. Hudson had to be the most loved, most protected baby in the state. She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. Her life had turned out better than she ever imagined. She got the perfect man, her little boy, her dream job, amazing friends, and the joy of knowing it wasn't going anywhere. Dreams really do come true.


	10. The missing chapter

so this chapter was supposed to be for chapter 6,but for some reason it went missing.

"Why pregnant women?" Castle was sitting opposite of their suspect with Ryan.

The man, scum, and trash, shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, Mr. Castle."

"So you take joy in killing two people?" Castle spoke before Ryan even had a chance to.

"If that what it seems like, then yes." The man grinned at him. He was getting on Castle's nerves; not only was he being difficult, but he was killing pregnant woman. Now that Beckett was five months along, things like this really shook him. "Mr. Castle, I couldn't help but notice when they were dragging me in here, you were with that pretty lad detective, rubbing her pregnant stomach. i'm assuming that that's your wife."

"What does her pregnancy have to do with this?" Castle's blood boiled.

"Just saying with what you're accusing me of, you know, being a killer, you wouldn't want to leave her when I get out of here."

Castle jumped out of his seat and grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall. He was beyond furious, his hands shaking. "You lay a hand on my wife, I'll put a hole in your head. Understand me?"

Ryan was on his feet, as Espo busted through the door, trying to hold him back. "Walk it off, bro." Espo pushed him to the door.

Beckett was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her, having left work early. She was becoming tired more easily, but Castle always stayed to help the boys. She heard the door click, and Castle came through the door. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He sounded upset, faking a smile.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kate sat up and looked at him.

"Nothing." He waved a hand at her. He sat down next to her. He kissed her belly and rested his head on it. It was reassuring.

She ran her fingers through his hair, still unsure of why he was acting so strangely.

He listened to her heartbeat, and the tiny movements in her stomach, trying not to cry

.


End file.
